leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alola Route 1
Route 1 (Japanese: Route 1) is a route on Alola's Melemele Island, connecting Iki Town, Hau'oli City, Ten Carat Hill, and . It is bordered by Melemele Sea in the southeast. The southern half of the route is also known as Hau'oli Outskirts (Japanese: ハウオリシティはずれ Hauʻoli City Outskirts). Hau'oli Outskirts is the location of the 's house, Professor Kukui's lab, and the . Route description This route is broken up into two areas: * Route 1 proper (accessible from Hau'oli Outskirts) * Hau'oli Outskirts (where the player begins) Route 1 proper There are two paths in this part of Route 1, which both start in Hau'oli Outskirts and lead the up a hill: The eastern path overlooks Kala'e Bay, and the western one starts between the player's house and the nearby Pokémon Center. These paths converge at the top of the hill, south of an entrance to . After they converge, the unified path curves towards a set of wooden stairs on this area's northern edge that allows the player to enter Iki Town. The player first enters this area on the western path. In , the player enters with Professor Kukui and receives their . (In , starter Pokémon are available in Iki Town.) Until the start of the festival in Iki Town, any wild Pokémon caught in a Poké Ball here will be unable to break out. Until the player completes Ilima's trial in Verdant Cavern, a gate will block the entrance from Route 1 proper to . Completing that trial allows the player to access Route 3 either from here or from near Verdant Cavern. An isolated part of this area, which includes a different set of wild Pokémon, is blocked by rocks on its northern edge (near where the paths converge) and by a ledge on its eastern edge. Once the player has completed Hala's grand trial, this part of Route 1 becomes accessible using Tauros Charge. Hau'oli Outskirts This area of Route 1 is named for its proximity to Hau'oli City, which lies to the west of this area and can be accessed from the northwestern part of Hau'oli Outskirts. That part has a similar appearance to Hau'oli City: It includes a wide, paved road, gates leading to patches of tall grass, and urban buildings (such as the ). The player's house is located in the northeastern part of Hau'oli Outskirts. The player begins in their room in the house, which (unlike in earlier games) has only one story. The house's rooms and porch open onto the central family room and kitchen, where the player's mother and her (Kantonian) spend the majority of the game. When the player first exits the house and triggers the conversation with Professor Kukui, the Professor brings the player up the western path to Route 1 proper and on to Iki Town. Following the festival in Iki Town, Lillie will bring the player to Professor Kukui's lab, which is on the beach in the southernmost part of this area. The entrance to Ten Carat Hill lies to the west of the Professor's lab, though it requires Tauros Charge to access. Once the player can use Lapras Paddle, they can get to the eastern Melemele Sea from this beach. The player will receive the Rotom Pokédex from Professor Kukui in his lab. After doing so, the player can access the northwestern part of Hau'oli Outskirts, which includes the first Pokémon Center the player encounters on Melemele Island and the Trainers' School. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} After 1 trial}}| }} Items Route 1 proper after the capture tutorial|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= ×10}} after the capture tutorial *North of the grassy patch west of the route sign|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display=Potion ×6}} }} }} Found in smashed rocks Sometimes, after smashing breakable rocks with Tauros Charge, items can be found in the debris. Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Hau'oli Outskirts the first time the player sleeps in their bed after getting their hat and Bag|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} 's when first healing with her each day, after the capture tutorial (~90% chance) (daily)|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} 30,000}} }} on the beach in front of the Pokémon Research Lab, after clearing Lana's trial|Su=yes|M=yes}} , if the player didn't choose |Su=yes|M=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes}} }} Zygarde Cube Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: a special treat and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon The wild Pokémon that may be encountered vary between different fields of grass. Route 1 proper Prior to the start of the festival in Iki Town, wild Pokémon cannot break out of Poké Balls thrown at them here. }} }} }} }} }} }} Hau'oli Outskirts Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon The wild Pokémon that may be encountered vary between different fields of grass. Route 1 proper Prior to the start of the festival in Iki Town, wild Pokémon cannot break out of Poké Balls thrown at them here. }} }} }} }} Hau'oli Outskirts }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Route 1 proper 150px|Youngster|Jimmy|60|1|019A|Rattata|♂|3|None|36=ケンタ|37=Kenta}} 150px|Lass|Audrey|72|1|010|Caterpie|♀|3|None|36=ユイ|37=Yui}} 150px|Preschooler|Oliver|48|1|734|Yungoos|♂|4|None|36=ミノル|37=Minoru}} Hau'oli Outskirts 150px|Youngster|Kevin|120|1|736|Grubbin|♂|6|None|36=カズキ|37=Kazuki}} 150px|Lass|Madison|144|1|278|Wingull|♀|6|None|36=ミホ|37=Miho}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Route 1 proper If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 100 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 100 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 100 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | 150px|Lass|Audrey|72|1|427|Buneary|♀|3|None|36=ユイ|37=Yui}} 150px|Youngster|Jimmy|60|1|010|Caterpie|♂|3|None|36=ケンタ|37=Kenta}} 150px|Preschooler|Oliver|36|1|019A|Rattata|♂|3|None|36=ミノル|37=Minoru}} Hau'oli Outskirts 150px|Youngster|Kevin|120|1|686|Inkay|♂|6|None|36=ハルマ|37=Haruma}} 150px|Lass|Madison|144|1|734|Yungoos|♀|6|None|36=ミホ|37=Miho}} 150px|Swimmer|Natasha|168|1|278|Wingull|♀|7|None|36=リンナ|37=Rinna}} In the anime Route 1 is featured in many episodes in the , especially ones that focus on the events at the Pokémon School and 's home. stumbled upon the Pokémon School and met Kukui in Alola to New Adventure! after following a into a forest and being chased by a . After touring the school grounds, Ash decided to stay at Kukui's house while he studied at the Pokémon School. While conducting research on Nebby, Professor Burnet stayed overnight at Kukui's home in Night of a Thousand Poses!. The two Professors began bonding, and by The Professors' New Adventure!, during a walk on the beach, Kukui proposed to Burnet, who gladly accepted. A few days later, the wedding ceremony, which was arranged by his students, was held on the beach outside Kukui's house. Since their marriage, Burnet and her moved in with Kukui and Ash. A Wash inside a washing machine was accidentally delivered to Kukui's residence in The Dex Can't Help It!. An accident caused by resulted in Rotom being ejected from the washing machine and getting swapped with the . The deliveryman realized his mistake and went on to deliver the washing machine, with Ash's Rotom inside, to the Pokémon Center on the route. Eventually, the two Rotom were swapped back to their original places. In Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, Ash and were defeated by the Masked Royal and his in an exhibition Battle Royal. The pair returned home for further , and worked for days to help Litten master . During a beachside against the Masked Royal, Litten unleashed a powerful Flame Charge and soon evolved into . While Torracat was still defeated, the Masked Royal declared that he and Incineroar were now Torracat's rivals. After Ash caught in Love at First Twirl!, it began living with him until it returned to its hive in Ultra Space in Securing the Future!. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Ash and undertook work experience at the Pokémon Center, even when the local Nurse Joy became ill. The Nurse Joy from Akala Island later appeared to assist the group's treatment of Zipp's . At the end of the episode, the Nurse Joy from Melemele Island had recovered from her cold. Clawmark Hill and Ten Carat Hill are located close to Kukui's home. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl, transported to Route 1 so that she could deliver a to Professor Kukui. At his house, Kukui told the two Trainers that he had needed Rotom in order to complete Sun's Pokédex, but due to Sun having carelessly mishandled the device, Rotom refused to enter it. Trivia * In 's catching tutorial, there is no message to indicate that the wild 's is against 's . * In , in battle, the grass field along the western path mistakenly is treated as plain terrain (rather than grass terrain) for the purposes of and . This grass field and battle background do not exist in Pokémon Sun and Moon. * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the player can befriend a outside of Iki Town after they learn to catch Pokémon. This depends on how much they play with Rockruff and how it reacts each time, based on a system of "points": a music note reaction is worth 1 point, while a happy face reaction is worth 2 points. When the player first plays with Rockruff, only "Turn to the right" will elicit a positive reaction. After this, the player can alternate turning left and right to earn extra reactions by matching Rockruff, stare at Rockruff to get random reactions, and play peekaboo to get either reaction depending on how long they wait. The reaction shown when initially interacting with Rockruff also counts towards the player's total points. When the player accrues 20 points total, Rockruff will reach its highest state of affection. At this state, playing with Rockruff by staring at it may additionally cause Rockruff to approach the player to be pet. In other languages ---- Route 001 Route 001 Route 001 Route 001